Wherever works
by drade666
Summary: Teresa plays with Sam while out at a bar until he can't take it any more.


_**WHEREVER WORKS **_

Teresa, Sam and Dean were out for a drink for the first time in a long time. Sam is enjoying his beer while Teresa drank a vodka cooler while her foot started inching it's way up his inner leg. Sam is trying to ignore his lover's advances while Dean talks to them about random stuff including the cute waitress he's been hitting on. Teresa eventually slips her foot out of her shoe and slides it along Sam's inner thigh until her toes brush lightly against his half hard cock. Sam jolted a little at the contact, looking across the table at Teresa who was smirking at him as she pushed her breasts out and moving seductively. Sam can't take it any longer he decides to end the game only to find out Teresa has the same idea as she stands from the table grabbing her purse.

"Excuse me I need to use the restroom" Teresa excused herself with a sly smile to Sam

"Me too" Sam jumped up a little less cordially racing after Teresa almost making Dean happy cause now he could hit on the waitress some more.

Teresa is about to go into the women's washroom when suddenly she is grabbed from behind and shoved into the men's washroom instead. Teresa would have shrieked if Sam's mouth hadn't engulfed hers as he hoisted her into the air, biting at her lips as he walked her into the bathroom till she was sitting on the sink her black dress already pushed up as Sam's hands massaged her thighs and hips. Teresa's hands wandered down Sam's back seeking more purpose then they were getting as Sam's hands found her ass rubbing it desperately but that's also when he discovered Teresa hadn't worn underwear.

"You…ugh…planned…ah…this" Sam commented through heavy kissing

"Maybe…just…oohh…a little" Teresa semi admitted through the kissing

Teresa moved her hands to the front of Sam's jeans rubbing him a little before working on his belt. Sam's hands massaged Teresa's ass and began rubbing along her pussy before dipping a finger into her slit to brush over her clit making her moan as she finally got his pants undone. Teresa jerked Sam's hard cock bringing him to full hardness now as her thumb rubbed over his slit Sam groaned into her mouth, panting heavily as he desperately started rubbing her, dipping his fingers inside her.

"Sam, Sam! Please…condom" Teresa breathed as Sam nipped at her neck while using his free hand to pull a condom wrapper from his back pocket.

Teresa grabbed it from him ripping it with her teeth before placing it on Sam's hard cock, rolling it to the base. Sam groaned as the latex slid down his aching length, Teresa's fingers adding to the contact as she rolled it all the way down to the base. Sam lunged forward as soon as Teresa finished taking her mouth roughly in his as he pulled her forward off the sink a little so he could slide into her with a single thrust. Teresa moaned as Sam's large length entered her its girth filling her completely making her feel full but wonderful. Sam didn't wait for her to adjust instead he simply started thrusting into Teresa hard and fast making her groan, moan every sound possible came from her mouth. Teresa wrapped her legs around Sam's waist to allow him better access to her as she shifted to change the angle for more pleasure to both of them.

"Sam…Sam…Sam…yes…yes…yes!" Teresa groaned panting against Sam's shoulder as her hot breath left condensation there. Sam's fingers dug into Teresa's thighs hard enough to leave marks as he pounded into her harder then before nearing his climax.

Teresa clenched around Sam's hard, throbbing cock forcing his orgasm from him as he cried her name. Teresa felt his hot cum in the condom as he spilled into it, which was more then enough to make her cum after him. Teresa panted her head leaning back against the mirror as Sam's forehead rested against her shoulder panting as well staying in Teresa for a few minutes till he could catch his breath. Dean suddenly came in to the washroom looking for Sam but instead found Teresa and Sam still intertwined with each other.

"Oh, hi Dean" Teresa stated a little fearfully

"That's…not…funny" Sam panted out still leaning against Teresa's shoulder

"No, no it's not" Teresa agreed

"SAM! Good god, seriously!" Dean's voice rang through the washroom as Sam snapped his head around to look over his shoulder at his brother.

"Mind closing the door?" Sam panted with a smile on his face

"Sam, I really didn't need to see that" Dean retorted as he walked out letting the door swing shut behind him.

"Man, he was surprised" Teresa stated

"Yeah, maybe next time he'll knock" Sam stated with a laugh as he kissed Teresa pulling out of her finally and removing the condom, tossing it in the garbage before doing up his jeans. Teresa pulled her dress down, straightened her hair then walked out with Sam to hopefully rejoin Dean.


End file.
